The Sixth Gundam Pilot
by Warrose
Summary: She had enough of sitting around, watching Millardo do as he pleased. She was going the put a stop to him, even if it meant joining the other five gundam pilots. Beware there is some shameless lemon toward the end!


Sadly, I don't own any of the gundam wing characters, just the ones I've created!

"The war between space and Earth was getting out of hand. It seemed like the battles fought brought nothing but another battle. Something had to be done. Millardo Peacecraft will do anything to get his way." The television reported. Suddenly it was turned off. Kai stood up and brushed her braided brownish-black hair over her shoulder.

"They're right, Zechs. This war is getting out of hand. And now it's my turn to try and end you're madness." Kai walked out of her manor.

She had lived alone in her manor for three years. The sun felt good on her pale face. Her face had been much darker, but she was forced to stay inside for the past three years. She walked over to a cliff and took off the ribbon that held her difficult braid in place.

"Let's go help, Masquerader." A gundam appeared and she got aboard it. "To outerspace, and lets make it there quick to join the battle." The gundam shot of into the sky faster than anyone could blink.

"What can we do? They have too much fire power. We'll never win." Sally said. Noin nodded in agreement.

"How can you say that? Don't you have any faith in us?" Quatre said. He noticed that his Japanese friend was busy typing on his laptop to hear what was going on. Sometimes the little Arabian boy wanted to throw that stupid computer at Heero. "Well we can always hope for a miracle." The American pilot of the DeathScythe answered. Suddenly Heero looked up for his laptop.

"Something is attacking the Libra." The Japanese pilot said dryly. Just then Trowa and Wufei ran into the room.

"Something is going on and we need to stop it." Duo said and the others nodded. The five pilots ran to their gundams and took off towards the battlefield.

"Commander Peacecraft. We have detected a gundam in the LE5 quadrant." The lieutenant reported. Millardo looked at the screen of the magnified quadrant. A familiar gundam was flying at top speed towards the Libra. "Shall we send Taurus troops to intercept it?"

"No. I'll go myself. Can you identify which gundam that is?" Millardo asked.

"No sir. It seems to be a new model, sir." The lieutenant said. "Hm, a new model. I wonder who it is." Millardo said as he walked off the bridge. He wondered who the pilot might be.

"Well, they pulled out the red carpet and everything. Come on. You took me for my home and now you won't even acknowledge my presence! Well I've been silent long enough. Come on Zechs. Come out of hiding and fight me. We can't delay this event much longer, you lying bastard!" The dark haired woman screamed at the space between her and the Libra. She looked to her sensors. Nothing! What was going on? "Alright then. Let's go cut that thing down to size." With all of her power and strength, Kai charged towards the battleship Libra. She pulled out the Masquerader's lightening sword and was about to swing, when suddenly her sensors went off. Her sword clashed against the sword of the Epyon.

"Who are you?" A commanding, yet familiar voice said. Kai ignored the other pilot and continued to fight. Suddenly an image appeared on her monitor. It was Zechs or Millardo Peacecraft.

You bastard! You don't even recognize me! You've killed my people and destroyed what life I could claim. Now I'm going to make you wish that you had never laid eyes on me!

Millardo looked at the gundam pilot he was facing off with. It wasn't one of the other five. It was a woman. Her stormy blue eyes and brownish-black hair sparked memories in his mind. Mostly about a girl he had loved so dearly. She wasn't the sort to do this and also this couldn't be her because her skin was too pale.

What is this bastard thinking about? Is he taken by my beauty like he said he had three years ago? Uh, even thinking about what we did back then makes me sick. But that was Ky. I'm Kai now. I know there isn't much difference now, but the world will know that the girl who gave up her freedom is the most dangerous gundam pilot. I will prove it by ridding the Earth of White Fang and Millardo Peacecraft.

A thought hit Millardo; Ky's skin could have paled because she wasn't allowed to go outside.

"Ky? Is that you in there?" Millardo asked. Kai looked into Millardo's blue eyes. She noticed that his long blonde hair was like she remembered it, always down. Kai wondered if it was still as silky as she remembered it. Then she snapped out of it. She was here to rid herself of the memory of Zechs Marquese.

"My name's Kai. I'm here with a warning. I will rid the world of you, Millardo. Once that's done, I can live my miserable life in peace." Kai said. Her sensors started to go off again. Five mobile suits were heading towards her and Millardo. She wasn't quite ready to have them discover her, but perhaps they can rid her of her misery. "Till we meet again, Millardo Peacecraft." Kai took the Masquerader away from the Libra just in time for the gundam pilots not to detect her.

"Till we meet again, my dear Princess Krlya." Millardo pressed the intercom button on his gundam. "Lieutenant, send out the Taurus suits to intercept these gundam pilots." "Yes sir, Commander Peacecraft."

"Did you see that, Duo?" The Wing pilot said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back on Peace Million. Take care." Duo said as the DeathScythe took off after the strange, new mobile suit. The other four pilots started to face off the Taurus suits.

Kai had landed the Masquerader on colony L4. She jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet. Suddenly the gundam glowed and turned into a ribbon that Kai used to tie back her hair. Kai looked to the sky, hoping not to see what she did see. The DeathScythe gundam landed only miles from her. Kai turned away from it and started to run as fast as she could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. The American pilot managed to tackle Kai. He pinned her to the ground. She tried to struggle free, but three years in captivity had taken its toll on her.

"Get off of me!" The dark hair woman demanded as she struggled to push him off. He had pinned her on her back, holding her arms down.

"I'll get off as soon as you tell me why you were running away." The American pilot said. His long, chestnut braid fell off his shoulder and into her face.

"If you saw a huge mobile suit coming towards you, you'd probably run too." The girl said. The American pilot got off of her and she stood up. She looked him over once and then walked off.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" The now hyperactive pilot yelled. The girl turned to him and pushed her hair back off her shoulder.

"Hopefully away from the past. See ya." The girl turned away and started to walk off.

"Hey!" The pilot yelled. It was no use. The girl was too far away. "Huh, she reminds me a little of Heero. Ha, and I thought I couldn't find someone else like him."

The American pilot turned back to the DeathScythe and left the colony. He laughed to himself as something started to beep. "Ha, she didn't notice that I put a tracer on her. If she is the pilot of that mobile suit, I'll know. I'll keep this to myself. It may be a little too hectic for her if she had the others watching her too."

I can't believe how weak I was? I use to be so strong. I use to fight with Zechs before we....

Kai lost her train of thought. She started to blush as she remembered about the moments she had shared with Zechs. If there was only a way to go back and change it. No, she didn't want to change anything. She had never regretted loving Zechs. She just wished that he had told her that he felt something towards her, anything.

Kai couldn't stop thinking about her confrontation with the gundam pilot. He seemed so strong yet so sensitive. He could have just let her stay under him until she told him actually what he wanted, but he didn't. There was something about the pilot that made him seem so appealing to her.

Heero looked up from his laptop as Duo entered the room. Quatre laughed to himself. That was the only time Heero looked up from that infernal computer, when Duo graced the room with his presences. Wufei looked up from the chess game he and Trowa had been playing.

"Well, what did you find out?" The Chinese pilot asked. Duo shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it disappeared before I could find it." The American pilot lied. Heero got up and looked Duo in the eye. "Is that all, Duo?" The Japanese pilot asked as he glared into Duo's violet eyes. Duo looked back into Heero's cobalt blue eyes.

"Yea, that's all." Duo said. Heero looked at him and then turned back to his laptop. Duo sighed and walked over to the others. He hated lying to Heero. It made it hard to get Heero to trust him at all.

Heero will understand. Once I figure out who that girl is, he's going to be the first I tell. I'll tell him my reasons for being secretive. I just hope he'll understand.

Kai stretched as she got out of bed. She took the ribbon from her hair and let her hair fall to the small of her back. She walked over to the bathroom and started to take a shower. The water falling on her covered up the sound of someone entering her room through the window. When she was finished, she took her time drying out her hair.

"There is an easier way to do that you know." Someone said. Kai turned around with a gun in her hand. Before her was the stunned American pilot. She cocked the gun and was ready to fire. The American pilot tossed a blanket to her, which she caught. She looked at him and then looked down. She turned red and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room?" Kai demanded, her gun still pointed at the American boy. "I thought I would see if I could introduce myself, but you've beaten me to the punch." The chestnut haired pilot said. "You've got five seconds to give me a reason before I shoot you." Kai said.

"Alright. Well, the day we kinda ran into each other, one of us was lying. I believe it's you. What are you really doing in space?" The braided haired pilot asked. "Living in freedom." Kai said as she put her gun down. "Freedom? You left Earth to live in the colonies with freedom?" The American pilot asked.

"Yes. It may sound strange to you because you're from the colonies, but I'm not even human." Kai said. She walked over to her closet and opened it. "So, what's the name or do I have to look that up too?"

"Huh? Oh, name's Dwow!" The American tried to say as his jaw hit the ground. Kai was changing right in front of him. "Dwow?" Kai asked as she looked at him and noticed that he was having a hard time talking. She smiled; know that she still had the ability to make a man completely speechless. "Mine is Kai Masquer. Do you care to tell me your name again?" "I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo managed to get out. Kai finished changing and looked at him.

"Do you mind, Duo? You're getting gruel on the carpet." Kai said. Duo shook his head and was able to compose himself. "Sorry." Duo said. Kai laughed. This gundam pilot was cute, but obviously not into women. Perhaps another of his gundam pilots.

"It's ok. What are you really here for? Are you trying to figure out if I'm the pilot of the new gundam suit?" Kai said. She had a feeling she could trust Duo with her secret. "Yeah." Duo said, still trying to recover from the sight he just witness.

"I guess I can tell you that..." Kai started to say, but then her computer started to make noise. She jumped over to her laptop and started to type on it.

Great, I still have to compete with a stupid laptop. I wonder what's going on. But wow. I really didn't think she would change in front of me. If I wasn't already in love, she would be the one I'd want.

"Gotta go, Duo. Catch you later." Kai said as she started to leave. Duo grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked. He noticed that she had all of her things in her other arm.

"Away from here. I don't want to put this colony in danger. If you and the other gundams hadn't interfered, I would have destroyed Libra. Now I have to run every time White Fang comes near me." Kai said.

"Then come with me. I'm sure we can help you. Plus you won't have to run from White Fang anymore." Duo said. Kai looked into his big violet eyes. They seemed to be so kind. Just like a pair of blue eyes she had trusted years ago. She decided that nothing wrong could come from going with Duo.

"Alright. Let's go." Kai said. Duo and Kai moved quickly to his transport and left the colony. Kai wondered what would happen now.

Quatre watched as Trowa and Wufei played another game of chess. Heero watched and waited for Duo to return. Quatre wondered too. Duo said he would be back in an hour or so. It had been five hours since he left.

"Hey guys. I guess there's never a dull moment when I'm around." The American pilot said as he walked in. Behind him was a dark haired woman. Quatre looked at Duo questionable. Heero, with his cobalt blue eyes, glared at her. Duo glared back at Heero. The woman smiled as she noticed who Duo really was interested in.

"Who's with you, Maxwell?" Wufei said. Duo was too into his glaring match with Heero. The woman walked over to the three other pilots.

"My name is Kai Masquer. Duo asked me to come here. I'm still wondering why though." The dark haired woman said. Quatre smiled.

"I'm Quatre Rebera Winner. This is Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang. I'm sure he had a good reason for bring you here. Oh, and that's Heero Yuy." The Arabian boy said. Kai smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"Guys, there are a fleet of Taurus mobile suits heading this way." A purple hair woman said. The pilots nodded and ran out of the room. Kai followed them into the gundam hold bay. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Kai." Duo said. Kai shook her head.

"I have to do this, Duo." Kai said as she walked over to an empty holding bay. She took off her ribbon and threw up in the air. Suddenly the Masquerader gundam appeared and she jumped inside.

"Alright, let's go, Masquerader. It's now or never." Kai said as she took out of the Peace Million. She followed the other gundam pilots into battle.

"The gundams are getting close to the Taurus suits." The lieutenant said. Millardo looked to the monitor. He noticed that there were six gundam indicators.

"There are six. Find out who is the sixth pilot." Millardo said. The lieutenant nodded and pressed the computer buttons quickly. Soon an image of the sixth suit was on the monitor. It was the Masquerader.

"It's the gundam that attacked the Libra earlier, Sir." The lieutenant said. Millardo got up and started towards the door. "Get the Epyon ready. I'm going into that battle." Millardo commanded. "What are you doing? Is this what you really want, or are you trying to get revenge for the lives of your people? Either way, I'd hate to see bloodshed between us. I need you, now that I know you're alive. I just don't know if you're going to be willing to take me back. Perhaps we can start over. You as Kai and me as Millardo. I'm sure we can both bring peace to outerspace. Millardo walked to his gundam and took off. He headed towards the battle.

If I had to do everything over again, I would everything the same except for leaving you there. Your dark beauty has turned pale. Yet you are still as beautiful as ever. I would have also told you that I loved you. I still do. I just hope that you're willing to listen. I miss you. I miss having you in my arms at night. Just thinking of you makes me remember. I can assure you, Kai. We'll be together again. Millardo only hoped that Wing Zero wouldn't get in his way of getting what he wanted.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to watch your back?" Duo asked. The image of Kai shook her head.

"I'm here to cover you guys. I just hope that the Epyon doesn't come around." Kai said. Heero's image appeared. His cobalt blue eyes were hard to see anything in.

"Don't worry about Zechs. I'll handle him if he shows up." Heero said. Kai shook her head.

"If he shows up, I want to face him alone. I know its crazy, but it's something I have to do. Alright, Heero? I know it's hard to trust me, but please do so." Kai said. Heero nodded. The image of Kai left Heero's monitor.

"If Zechs manages to bring you down Kai, I'll be the one to stop him." The Japanese pilot said to himself.

Noin watched on the monitor as the six pilots dodge and attack the Taurus suits. What impressed her the most was Kai's abilities to man the Masquerader. It was true that Kai wasn't human, but the Masquerader had the same system as the Wing Zero. She piloted her gundam as if it were a regular mobile suit.

"Come on Zechs. I know you've set this up. What are you trying to do here? What is it that you're after?" Heero asked himself as he continued to fight. He kept an eye on Kai. It was amazing how quick and responsive the gundam was to her. There is no doubt that the Masquerader was made for her.

"Argh, why do they keep on fighting? Don't they know it's just a waste of both time and power?" Kai yelled as she destroyed two mobile dolls. For some reason, they stopped attacking her and they went after the others. Just as she had turned to lend Duo a hand, the Epyon appeared in front of her. An image of Millardo Peacecraft appeared on the monitor.

"We need to talk about us, Kai." Millardo said. Kai scuffed at him and grabbed the controls to her gundam.

"There's nothing to talk about, Millardo." Kai said as she charged her gundam towards the Epyon.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Millardo asked. The female pilot charged him with all her power. Millardo decided that the only way to get her to listen was to play her game. It was always the same with her. She wanted to be aggressive when he wanted to be gentle.

Perhaps that's what he did wrong. Besides the fact that he stripped her from her people and placed in a manor alone. Millardo met the charge with his sword. The Masquerader backed away and pulled out its own sword. Soon both the Epyon and the Masquerader were pushed to their limits. The pilots, themselves, wanted to keep on fighting. Neither one wanted to give in to the other. Suddenly an image of Duo appeared on Kai monitor.

"Kai, get out of there. You can fight him some other time. Let's get out of here." The American pilot pled. Kai shook her head.

"I have to do this, Duo. Don't worry about me. Zechs won't kill me. I know he won't. You and the others have a chance, take it and get out of here. I'll catch up with you later. If I'm to die today, I'm taking Zechs with me." Kai said. She smiled and turned off her monitor. All that mattered to her was defeating the Epyon.

"Where is she, Duo?" Quatre asked as the DeathScythe joined the other four gundams. Duo shook his head.

"She said not to worry and get out of here before anyone else tries to attack us. So let's not let her sacrifice be vain. Let's get out of here." The American pilot said. Then he and the other four pilots flew away from the battle field.

"Looks like your friends have abandoned you, Kai. What kind of friends are they to you?" Millardo said. Kai scuffed at him.

"They left because I told them to. I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of our little conflict." Kai growled.

"Can we talk without our mobile suits between us?" Millardo asked. The Masquerader smashed into the Epyon.

"No. Unless you get out first." Kai said. She knew that the Masquerader was starting to slow down and so was the Epyon. "Where?" Millardo asked. He had no idea what Kai was planning to do.

"That asteroid. Right there." Kai pointed out. She piloted the Masquerader to the asteroid and waited. Millardo followed her and got out of the Epyon. He stood and waited for Kai to do the same. In one graceful movement, Kai was out of her gundam and standing at the foot of it.

"I never realized how graceful you are." Millardo said. Kai laughed at his comment.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Millardo Peacecraft." Kai growled.

"Please, why can't we start over? Then you were Ky and I was Zechs. Let's start something else that can last through anything." Millardo said.

Kai walked over to him. She looked into his deep blue eyes. There was a time when she loved getting lost in them. A time when she longed for those same eyes to look into her and show her the love it promised her.

"There isn't anything that can last between us. I just want you to know that if we're going to be fighting against each other, don't even think that both of us will come out alive." Kai said as she turned away from him and walked towards her gundam. Millardo grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. She tried to push away from him, but he was much stronger than her.

"Perhaps I can convince you to think differently." Millardo said. He held her to him. Then he lifted her chin and kissed her on her tender lips. They felt the same way they had since the last time they had been together.

Instead of trying to get away from him, Kai let herself go. For once she was going to let him take her his way. She wrapped her arms around him neck and melted into his arms. Millardo stopped the kiss and looked at her. He smiled as he saw the look on her face. Suddenly her hands pulled him forward and she kissed him. Soon both were exploring each others mouths.

Passion over took them both. Millardo slowly undressed Kai. He paid great attention to every single curve in her body. His mouth explored places he never thought he would. Kai managed to undress Millardo. His mouth kept on teasing every sense in her body. She had never realized that he was capable of such things. She tried to return his passion in her own way, but all she could do was moan. It was the first time in her life she felt so helpless.

Millardo was excited when he heard Kai moan. That told him that his pale, dark haired beauty couldn't stop him at all, if she wanted to. He worked his way down her body, continuing to caress and tease her body along the way. He finally got to the place he had long to be.

Just before he started, he laid her down. She allowed him to continue. Her hands found themselves in Millardo's silky, blonde hair. He continued to tease her body with his mouth. Millardo looked up and saw the sheer look of pleasure on her face. He could no longer contain himself.

Passion over took him as well as he positioned himself on her. Suddenly she thrusted herself upward and pulled him down on her. Millardo couldn't believe that Kai wasn't trying to be aggressive like she had always been. Now she was letting him do what he wanted, and how he wanted. She only demanded that he not leave her hanging onto him, waiting for his next movement.

Kai had placed her hands back in Millardo's hair. Just the feel of his hair turned her on. They both explored each other's mouths as they thrusted themselves together. Never had they felt such passion for each other in their time together. Each moment that passed by seemed like it lasted for an eternity. Soon their were both at their peaks and they fell. There, on the asteroid. laid two lovers. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other started. The only way to tell there was two was the blonde and brownish-black hairs that surrounded them.

Kai awoke in Millardo's arms. It was the first time. Up until that time, he left when she fell asleep. Perhaps this time wore the both of them out. She brushed his blonde hair from his face. She gentle kissed his forehead.

"Oh, Millardo. I'm sorry I have to do this. You and I are enemies because of what we are. If only you would give up on you quest to free the colonies. I must leave you. I just want you to know that what just happen only proves that I cannot hide the truth from myself anymore. I love you Millardo Peacecraft. I always have and probably always will."

Kai quietly got up and dressed herself. She looked at the pale blonde beauty that she loved so much. She placed a kiss on his lips and walked over to her gundam. "Perhaps one day, we'll both bring peace to space and Earth." Kai said as she shot off into space. She planned to return to the other gundam pilots. She was going to act as if nothing had happened.

Millardo woke up and found himself alone. Kai and her gundam were gone. He quietly dressed and looked to the Epyon. "I deserved it, Epyon. I left her so many times. She must have felt it was her turn to do so. I just wished that she had stayed a little long so I could tell her how I feel about her. Perhaps one day she'll realize that I want her to always be by my side." Millardo said as he got in his gundam and took off towards the Libra.

Duo woke all of a sudden. Heero was still sound asleep, but there was something else where that was awake. Duo quietly slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake Heero. The American pilot dressed himself and quietly left the room.

"I wonder who's up. At this hour, even the mechanics are asleep." Duo said as he looked around the ship. In the shadows, Duo noticed a figure moving very slowly. Duo walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on.

"Kai?" Duo said and he was the female gundam pilot. She stood composed, even though Duo had frightened her. She's way too much like Heero.

"Um, Hi Duo. I was just getting back. I got caught up in something else. So just go back to sleep and don't worry about me." Kai said. The American pilot glared at her with his violet eyes. "What is it now?"

"Are you telling me the truth? It doesn't sound like it." Duo said. Kai sighed. Out of the few humans she had met, Duo was the first to be able to read her like a book.

"I'm telling you what I want you to know. After Millardo ran from the fight, I got caught up somewhere else. I'm going to continue to tell you that until you believe it. You might as well save us both the time and trouble and except my explanation now." Kai said as she started to leave the room.

"Will you tell me the truth one day, Kai?" Duo said. Kai turned a smiled at her American friend. He seemed to be noisy, but he was also concerned.

"Perhaps I will one day, Duo. You'd better go back to bed before you're missed." Kai said as she left the room. Duo smiled and turned out the lights and went back to bed.

"Do you think she even came back, Trowa?" The Arabian pilot asked. The tall pilot shrugged. "I don't know, Quatre. She seems so hard. Kinda like Heero." Trowa said. Quatre laughed.

"That's probably why Duo is around her all the time he can." Quatre said. Trowa nodded in agreement. They both were walking into the dinning room. When they entered the dinning room, Trowa and Quatre couldn't believe their eyes. Duo was quickly eating while both Heero and Kai had their faces into a laptop. Trowa started to laugh.

"Too right, Quatre." Trowa said. Quatre laughed as they walked over to the table. Duo was trying to see what Heero was doing, but Heero continued to ignore him. Kai looked up from her laptop.

"Duo, what are you doing?" The female pilot asked. Duo looked up at her.

"I sometimes wonder why I try." Duo answered. Kai laughed and went back to her laptop. Suddenly, Kai started to type faster than Heero. The Japanese pilot became frustrated and started to type faster. Kai smiled and sped up, and Heero kept trying to move faster. Finally Heero's hand slipped off the keyboard and he stopped. Kai smiled.

"Well, I guess you met your match, Heero Yuy." Kai looked over to Trowa and Quatre. "Hey guys. What kept you two, or should I leave that question alone?" Kai laughed as Quatre blushed and Trowa looked away.

"Why do you have to be so loud, Duo?" The Chinese pilot said sleepily. Everyone, including Heero, looked at Wufei. "Hm, I can see that you're not at your best when you first wake up, Wufei." Kai laughed. Wufei looked at Kai carefully and then Duo.

"Sorry, you were loud like Duo usually is in the mornings." Wufei mumbled. Kai laughed again. She had never been so happy before. Yet she had been so lonely that she had forgotten what happiness was. Kai balled her hand into a fist. Zechs would pay for the childhood he had ruined and the family she loved so much.

"Hey, Kai. Are you ok?" Kai looked up and saw a pair of caring blue eyes. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm ok Quatre. I was just thinking about something." Kai said. She stood up. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to tune up the Masquerader. Later guys." Kai left the room.

"She doesn't seem to be ok. Do you know what's wrong with her, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Maybe it's because she spends too much time listening to Duo's chatter." Wufei said dryly.

Kai walked towards her gundam. It seemed different to her now then it did before when she first got it. She was about six years old when it was completed. She had found a special alloy that enabled it to change forms. She usually had it in the form of her black ribbon. Now it seemed like a machine of destruction instead of peace. Yet she had changed too. She use to be such a lively girl, she found happiness and laughter everywhere she went. Now she was too battle-harden to care. It was because of her loneliness. If Treize and Zechs had just placed her in OZ, she wouldn't have been so empty. Now she was finding herself again with these gundam pilots. Yet they were fighting for peace for both Earth and space. She really didn't care what happened to anyone else. She should just get on her gundam and leave this stupid place, but then she would be leaving the others behind. Even though she had just met them, she seemed like she already knew everything about them. Mainly from Duo's constant chatter.

Kai smiled to herself. Just the relationship between the braid haired pilot and the laptop faced pilot was enough to convince her to stay.

"Kai, what's wrong?" The American pilot said as he walked over to the Masquerader.

"Nothing Duo." Kai answered. Duo jumped up next to Kai. "I thought you were going to take off and leave us." Duo said. Kai couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I thought about it. I don't have any place to go anymore. For some reason, Peacecraft is hunting me down. I would be doing you guys a favor by leaving, but I just don't know what I'd do without you guys." Kai said.

"So that means you're going to be staying with us, for good?" Duo asked. He sounded like a child hoping his mother would buy him a toy.

"For now, at least. Until this stupid war is over, I'm going to stay and help you guys." Kai said.

"Good to hear that." Heero said as he entered the room. Duo turned to him and so did Kai. "Now we have an even better chance of defeating Millardo and the White Fang." "Six gundam pilots." Quatre said as he and the other two pilots entered the room.

"Yeah, four normal ones and two Heeros." Duo laughed. Kai pushed him off her gundam. "And you're saying you're Heero too. You can't mean me, because I'm closer to normal than you'll ever be, Duo Maxwell." Kai said. Everyone, including Heero, laughed. Kai had found her place in life, with four normal guys and a Duo.


End file.
